1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf training aid for providing a golfer with multi-sensory experience while hitting a golf ball with a golf club and specifically, to an improved golf training aid that can provide to the golfer audio sensory and olfactory responses at impact between a golf club head and the ball and provide an indication whereabouts across the golf head face the ball actually struck the club face for training purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices have been tried over the years in the endless pursuit of hitting a golf ball with the perfect swing. While many variables are present in obtaining the perfect golf swing and golf club head velocity for improved distance, in the final analysis, the moment of truth is the moment that the club head face actually impacts the ball. This moment is typically at the dynamic maximum position of the swing.
Because of the relative quickness of the many different variables going on during the swing, it is hard to really appreciate the actual dynamics and variables from the back swing down to club impact.
The purpose of the present invention is to allow a golfer to utilize the golfer's own sensory perception, such as sight, hearing and olfactory combined together at the moment of impact for sensory feedback at the moment of impact. This will allow the golfer's mental perceptions to be alerted at the moment of impact through the use of the present invention.
Another training objective would be to find out where the ball actually engaged the club face during the golf swing at the moment of impact. The present invention also provides for a visually inspectable, graphic pattern that shows the location of the ball impact on the club face. This information can be very helpful to the golfer in adjusting the golfer's stance, swing, or grip.